Passive Abilities
Passive Abilities are effects found on some types of accessories or bees. If the passive is granted by an accessory, these effects are displayed on top of the screen. Most passive abilities must be triggered in order to activate it. The amount of charge is displayed in the bottom right of their icon, and will turn back to 0 when the ability is activated. Some passive abilities have a cooldown. When in cooldown, no trigger will activate the ability, nor increase the trigger counter. Accessory Passives Haste Pulser Haste Pulser activates every 30th Haste Token collected. When activated, it fires a blue pulse that hops to each blue bee. When the pulse hops between bees, it collects pollen from 9 surrounding flowers around them. Power increases with each hop. Haste Pulser is granted by equipping the Cobalt Guard. Focus Pulser Focus Pulser activates every 30th Focus Token collected. When activated, it fires a red pulse which hops to each red bee. When the pulse hops between bees, it collects pollen from 9 surrounding flowers around them. Power increases with each hop. Focus Pulser is granted by equipping the Crimson Guard. Bubble Bombs thumb|left|100px Bubble Bomb activates every 15th Bomb Token collected. When activated, it spawns 3 bubbles randomly in the field the player is in. The bubbles last for 10 seconds. If any player, a petal shuriken, or a tornado from Windy Bee touches the bubble, it pops, collecting 2 red / 4 white / 8 blue pollen from 29 surrounding flowers, the amount of pollen increased by 20% for every gifted blue bee the player has. While collecting the pollen, it also grows flowers. Bubble Bomb is granted by equipping a Bubble Mask or Diamond Mask if the player owns the Bubble Mask. Diamond Drain Diamond Drain activates every 25th Blue Ability Token collected. When activated, it summons a giant diamond that instantly converts pollen into honey equal 5 million pollen plus the total conversion amount of all your bees combined. The conversion amount increases by 2% for every Blue Bee the player has and also increases by 20% for every Gifted Blue Bee type you have. For every Diamond Drain conversion, the conversion amount is decreased by 20% with each use until the player converts pollen at their hive. Diamond Drain is granted by equipping the Diamond Mask. Ignite Ignites activates every 15th red ability token collected. When activated, it creates 5 spires of fire in a + shape where the 15th red token is collected, lasting for 5 seconds. The fire collects 3 red / 2 white / 1 blue pollen from the 9 surrounding flowers each second, the amount of pollen increased by 10% per Gifted Red Bee the player has. Additionally, the fires deal 15 damage to nearby enemies per second, ignoring defense and critical damage. Standing next to the flames it generates grants flame heat. Ignites is granted by equipping the Fire Mask or Demon Mask if the player owns the Fire Mask. X-Flame X-Flame activates every 25th Battle Ability Token collected (ability tokens that can be generated in combat). When activated, it creates 29 spires of fire in an X shape around the player which lasts for 5 seconds. Each fire collects 4 red / 2 white / 1 blue pollen from the 9 surrounding flowers per second, the amount of pollen increased by 10% per Gifted Red Bee the player has. Additionally, the flames deal 15 damage to nearby enemies per second, ignoring defense and critical damage. Standing next to the flames it generates grants flame heat. After activation, the player needs to wait for 20 seconds before they can trigger the ability once again. X-Flame is granted by equipping the Demon Mask. Coin Scatter Coin Scatter activates every 20th Mark Token collected. When activated, 300% of the player's total hive conversion amount will be converted into honey tokens which are scattered around the field. If not in a field, the honey is lost. The honey tokens last for 1 minute and can only be seen by the player who activates it. Note that the honey tokens can't be collected by Token Link. After activation, the player needs to wait for 2 minutes before they can trigger the ability once again. Coin Scatter is granted by equipping the Honey Mask or Gummy Mask if the player owns the Honey Mask. Gummy Morph Gummy Morph activates every 30 gumdrops used or 10 Gummy Bee ability token collected (Gummy Bee ability tokens count as 3). When activated, the player will be transformed into Gummy Bear and the Gummy Bee will glow in addition the field will be covered fully in goo. As Gummy Bear, the player will be granted +50% Goo, 100% Instant Goo Conversion, 24 Movement Speed, and 60 Jump Power. As Gummy Bee glows, it is granted +1000% Gather Amount, +300 Attack, and +200% Speed (gather, conversion, and movement speeds) for 10 seconds. The Gummy Bee also leaves a trail while glowing. Gummy Morph is granted by equipping the Gummy Mask. Coconut Haste Coconut Haste activates whenever the player is hit by a falling Coconut. When activated, the player gains a stack of haste and 2 seconds of Coconut Surge that grants +10 Movement Speed and x1.5 Bee Movement Speed. Coconut Haste is granted from equipping the Coconut Clogs or Gummy Boots if the player owns the Coconut Clogs. Goo Trail Goo Trail passively covers 5 surrounding flowers with Goo wherever the player walks on a field. It doesn't require any condition to activate the ability. Goo Trails is granted by equipping the Gummy Boots. Emergency Coconut Shield Emergency Coconut Shield activates when the player takes damage. When it activates, it summons 5 falling Coconuts, gains 100% Defense and increases Bee Attack by x1.25 for 10 seconds. After activation, the player needs to wait for 5 minutes before they can trigger the ability once again. Emergency Coconut Shield is granted by equipping the Coconut Canister. Inspire Coconuts Inspire Coconut activates every 5th Inspire Token collected. When activated, it summons 5 falling coconuts on a field. Inspire Coconuts is granted by equipping the Coconut Canister. Petal Storm Petal Storm activates every 30th Boost Token collected. When activated, it fires 30 Petal Shurikens around the player in a spiral pattern. When the shuriken passes through a bee, the bee instantly converts 10,000 pollen, increased by 5% of its conversion amount. After activation, the player needs to wait for 30 seconds before they can trigger the ability once again. Petal Storm is granted by equipping the Petal Belt. Bee Passives Gathering Bubbles Bubbles have a percentage chance to be spawned by certain bees when gathering. Bubbles spawn on the flower that the bee gathered and last for 10 seconds. When popped, they collect pollen and cause nearby flowers to grow. Bubbles can be generated by Bubble Bee, Tadpole Bee, frogs, and the Bubble Bomb passive. Bubbles can be popped by other players, petal shurikens, and tornadoes. Gathering Flames Flames have a percentage chance to spawned by certain bees when gathering. Flames spawn on the flower that the bee gathered and last for 3 seconds. When spawned, they collect pollen, grant flame heat, and deal damage to any mob, even if it "belongs" to another player. Flames can be generated by Fire Bee, Demon Bee, Spicy Bee, the Ignite passive, and the X-Flame passive. The duration can be increased by Spicy Bee's gifted bonus (33% more time) and Spicy Bee's Flame Fuel ability (50% more time). In addition, Flame Fuel causes the flames to instantly convert 5% of the hive's total convert amount. Steam Engine Steam Engine is a passive ability exclusive to Spicy Bee. It boosts your Spicy Bees movespeed and gather speed by up to 100% with flame heat. Category:Mechanics